Clone
by crazykatz430
Summary: Sally Sparrow had thought it was over. She had thought they were gone—forever. She was comfortable with that assumption until the day she cleaned out the old drawer in the kitchen. keeps turning my dashes to hyphens, so I'm sorry. Can't fix as of yet, but I'll try.)
1. Prologue

**Hello.**

**Other characters not listed to appear in the future: Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, and Larry Nightingale.**

_**"Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink."**_

_**-the Doctor**_

_**"The image of an angel becomes itself an angel. . ."**_

_**-the Doctor**_

* * *

Sally Sparrow had thought it was over. She had thought they were gone-forever. She was comfortable with that assumption until the day she cleaned out the old drawer in the kitchen.

Granted, she didn't know this would happen. If she did, she wouldn't have cleaned out the drawer in the first place. Sally, her eyes frozen on the stone statue slowly animating in her kitchen, wished she had _burned_ the drawer and everything in it.

It boggled her mind as to just what had happened. Sally had been cleaning, and then she'd found them, four-year-old pictures of the angels from Wester Drumlins. She'd picked them up and studied them, then cast them aside to continue cleaning. Her heart almost stopped when she turned back around. There, lines still wavering and solidifying, was the spitting image of an angel, its arms stretched out towards Sally and its mouth opened wide. Behind it another one was coming out of another picture.

"Uh. . ." she said. "_Larry!_"

* * *

**I know the prologue's short, I know, and I'm sorry. But I do plan on writing more today, so maybe chapter one will be up today also. (I shoot for 1,000 words on normal chapters)**

**I got this idea from the fact that Sally Sparrow took pictures of the angels, and in Time of the Angels/Flesh and Stone, the Doctor says that the image of an angel becomes an angel. So. This is where Sally says, "Whoops."**

**I came up with this idea on my own. Please don't copy, and if you already have a story regarding this I promise I didn't copy you. Just let me know. Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I don't own it.**

**-crazykatz430, who's A/N's are longer than the actual story (I'm working on that!)**


	2. Chapter 1

_"Larry!"_

"Wha-" Larry Nightingale asked, rushing in the kitchen. "Oh. Oh, God."

"Do something!" Sally hissed. "I'll watch it."

"Okay," he answered, voice trembling. "I'll phone the police."

Sally kept staring at the angel, which was now fully formed. The second one was too, but its hands were still over its face. "They-they're coming out of the pi-pictures," she cried, voice shaking. "Hurry; I don't think I can stare at all of them!"

"Hurrying!" Larry snapped. "I'm on hol-oh, yes officer, please, you've got to help . . ." Sally stopped listening, instead focusing in front of her. She had a sick feeling he'd be written off as a nutter.

"I'm telling the truth!" he yelled from somewhere behind her. "Please; we need help, please. . . they only move when observed." Sally heard laughing from the other end of the phone.

"Give it up," she said. "It's okay. We'll do what we did last time, yeah?" She said this as more of a pep-talk for herself than him. "Get them to stare at each other?"

"Y-yeah. . ." Larry stood next to her. "But I've got a feeling that was a one-time deal we were lucky to be a part of."

"You stare at them for a while, I've just got to get my mobile. . ."

"Don't leave me!" he cried, fear evident in his voice. Regardless, he followed her command.

"I'm not; my mobile's over there." Sally edged over to the countertop where the device lay. "But I'll keep my eyes on them for as long as possible."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking up the Doctor!" Sallly said as she urgently pulled up Google. "Load load load load load!" The search brought up multitudes of possibilities. After a minute or two Sally said, "I don't think we can contact them-that doesn't surprise me-but there's an organization called UNIT . . ."

"Sally, there's only so long I can do the one-eye-blinking-at-a-time trick . . ."

"Their website's blocked! It won't let me on!" Larry held his hand out behind him and Sally pressed the mobile into his hand. She watched the angels-about seven, total, all covering their eyes except the first one-as he worked. "It's really difficult to watch them all, especially when I have one eye closed."

"Give me a moment! It's a tough one. I pretty sure I can't do it, to be honest," Larry muttered. His fingers flew across the screen.

"You found the Easter eggs," Sally offered encouragingly. This couldn't be too much harder for him, right? Sally didn't know much about hacking. Photography, and computer work related to that and her work in the shop, but hacking, no.

"This is a _heck_ of the lot harder."

Moments later, however, Sally heard a cry of joy. "I'm in!" he cried, dialing the first phone number he saw.

_"Corporal Joy Atwood,"_ a feminine voice greeted. _"Who is calling?"_

"Uh, I'm Larry Nightingale, listen we really need your help-"

_"How did you get this number?"_

"Doesn't matter," he answered abruptly. "We could really use some help, ma'am, we're looking for a man called the Doctor-"

_"The Doctor?"_ Corporal Atwood queried, interrupting Larry yet again. _"How do you know of him?"_

"We met him once," Larry said. "He helped us, and the whole of London I suppose, and we returned his police box in a way. Him and a girl, a girl named. . ."

"Martha," Sally supplied.

". . .Martha."

The name and affiliation to the Doctor was all Corporal Atwood needed. _"I'll put you through to Martha Jones immediately. She works here now."_

"Thank you," Larry said, hardly believing his luck. The title "Doctor" literally opened doors-the UNIT worker hadn't listened to him until he said that name. "Please hurry; we need help _now."_

_"Martha Jones. Is that you Larry? I hardly recognized your name. What is it, how can I help?"_

'It's the angels," Larry said simply. "They're back-in my kitchen, they're right in front of me and Sally's been watching them for a while now-and they cam eout of the photographs."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line._ "God. I can call him though, I can get him to you."_

"Thank you," Larry said again, and then gave their location for reference. Hanging up, he turned to Sally. "I'll watch them for a bit."

"Thank God," was the only reply he got.

* * *

They didn't have to wait long. Hardly thirty seconds after switching roles a wheezing, groaning sound filled the air. A sound that was filled with hope.

"Sally Sparrow!" a man exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen. "And good ol' Larry Nightingale." Trailing behind him were two others, a woman with bright ginger hair and another man.

"Who are you?" Sally asked. "I needed the Doctor."

"New face," he replied nonchalantly, as if it cleared things up. "Now then, what about the angels?"

"Doctor," the red head cut in. "Didn't you say at the Byzantium the image of an angel becomes an angel?"

"Yes. . . and that's exactly what's happened here."

"D-doctor, or whoever you are now, what are you gonna do?" Larry pleaded, trying not to panic. While he had not physically laid eyes on the "Doctor," he had heard the conversation and noted the voice difference. Then he'd internally panicked over the situation-three strangers, one claiming to be their Doctor, and seven weeping angels Sally and he had been staring at far too long.

"At the moment. . ." the Doctor left off, instead pulling a green-tipped silver pen-like object out of his pocket. "At the moment, I say we should get somewhere safe, somewhere we can buy enough minutes of peace from the angels to form a plan."

The other man finally spoke up. "Do you think we could get out of the kitchen and into the TARDIS?"

"But wouldn't they get your machine or something?' Sally asked, remembering. "Wouldn't that be bad?"

The Doctor smiled, and Sally marveled that, despite their situation, he could still smile. "Nice, Sally!" he said. "That is a risk we'll run. However, we can also dematerialize before they get to us. And if we're lucky, we'll be able to pull off the same stunt from last time. If we don't pull it off, we'll just deal with them another way."

"Will it work?" Larry asked.

"Hopefully," the Doctor replied. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes," Sally said, speaking for everyone.

"On three," he said. "One, two, three. . ."

And they ran.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Tell me if anyone seemed OOC or is this seemed rushed.**

**I forgot to mention this last chapter-cover art belongs to me. **

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

**-crazykatz430**


End file.
